Allons en guerre ou Si vis pacem para bellum
by Basilica
Summary: OnechotUne foule compact attendait fébrilement. Un homme montait les marches et leur fis face. L'Élu allait leur parler, alors il va falloir l'écouter, car demain est peutêtre le dernier jour...


**Amis : partons en guerre !**

(_Si vis pacem, para bel_lum)

_À__ la volonté du peuple _

_E__t à la santé du progrès_

_R__emplis ton cœur d'un vin rebelle_

_E__t à demain, ami fidèle_

_N__ous voulons faire la lumière_

_M__algré le masque de la nuit_

_P__our illuminer notre terre_

_E__t changer la vie._

…

_À__ la volonté du peuple_

_J__e fais don de ma volonté_

_S__'il faut mourir pour elle _

_M__oi je veux être le premier_

_Le premier nom gravé au marbre du monument d__'espoir._

_**(Extrait**__** : Les Misérables)**_

Dans cet immense endroit, une foule noire, compacte et bouillante d'impatience se tenait devant une estrade faite sur l'empressement. Une salle envahis par cette masse de gens, jeunes et moins jeunes : hommes, femmes et enfants qui attendaient leur lumière, leur élus, leur guide à tous. Dans l'impatience, les murmures et rumeurs se répandaient fourmillant d'excitation et de respect envers la plus grande des personnalités retardées. Cependant, des émotions de peur et d'inquiétudes se promenaient aussi entre les rangs serrés de cette assemblée. Puis, le silence s'installa tout d'un coup lorsqu'une forme tout aussi sombre que la foule montait lentement les marches de cette scène de fortune.

Sans urgence, l'homme se dirigea d'un pas mesuré vers le lutrin au centre de la scène illuminée par une lumière vive et centrée seulement en ce point. L'homme entra dans la lumière et se tourna vers la foule, devenue complètement silencieuse, qui attendait avec ferveur son discours, ses encouragements. Ils prévoyaient ce moment depuis si longtemps que les individus retinrent tous leur souffle lorsque leur orateur pris une grande et profonde inspiration en ferment les yeux pour se donner du courage d'annoncer enfin son plaidoyer. Puis, ouvrant les yeux, brillants et résolus, l'homme commença à clamer d'une voix puissante et tremblante des émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui :

«MES AMIS,

Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier droit. La dernière route vers la délivrance, vers la lumière. Notre sort est présentement noir, mais c'est à nous, aux combattants de la paix, de l'illuminé.

Je vous le dis, chers amis, la paix nous la voulons! Mais pour elle, nous devons faire la guerre. Car le sort du monde ne repose pas sur mes seules épaules, mais sur celle de tous hommes et de toutes femmes voulant la victoire contre le mal, contre cet adversaire imposant, mais non pas imbattable. L'un peut désarmer son ennemi, l'autre peut le blesser, mais en groupe, tous ensemble, nous sommes le plus forts : des vainqueurs… les prochains conquérants de ce monde ! De notre monde !

Alors, amis, je vous le cris. Nous devons aller en guerre pour notre futur et le futur de nos enfants. Crions ensemble notre haine, notre rancune, notre amertume et laissons nos voix porter par le vent de la colère informer nos opposants de nos intentions, de notre envie de victoire et de leur anéantissement. Nous devons faire le premier pas, car l'ennemi se prépare. Ensemble, nous préparons la paix du monde entier.

Alors, amis, allons-y ! Nous avons un avenir à protéger. Une paix à reconquérir. Un mal à abattre. Aller ! Prenez armes et armures et nous partirons au champ. L'ennemi se regroupe, mais nous aussi et nous serons près à les accueillir. Nous serons victorieux aux combats. Nous serons l'épée qui coupera la tête à ce seigneur des ténèbres. Nous serons le remède à tous les maux que ce monstre à créer par sa folie.

Alors, crions ! Hurlons de joie pour la paix bientôt retrouver et hurlons de haine face et contre le mal à faire disparaître. Brandissez vos armes ! Montrez vos poings ! Cachez votre peur aux yeux de votre adversaire ! Faites en sorte que se soit eux qui tremble devant vous ! Vous êtes le plus forts, mes amis, nous sommes la lumière de cette bataille. Car je vous le redis, la guerre est imminente !

Comme l'a dit, un jour, un grand homme et grand conquérant : Si vis pacem, para bellum… si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre ! Et c'est ce que nous allons suivre. Nous ne devons pas céder devant cet homme, ce parasite qui suce peu à peu la sève de notre existence. Nous sommes l'espoir réunit dans chaque homme, dans chaque femme, qui me regarde et qui m'écoute ici, en ce lieu et en ce temps. Mais ce moment d'attente est terminé… il nous faut maintenant affronter et vaincre cette maladie qui nous gruge.

Alors, voilà le résumé de ma pensée, mes amis, mes compagnons d'armes et d'infortune. La guerre fait rage à l'extérieure de ces murs et la défaite n'est pas une option envisageable pour moi, pour nous. Se sont mes derniers mots, mes dernières paroles qui sont remplit d'un message d'espoir…Nous voulons la paix, alors nous devons aller en guerre.

AMIS ! Près pour la paix?

Alors, ALLONS en GUERRE !»

Sur ce cri du cœur, l'homme brandi son poing dans les airs et la foule cria son accord. La rage était dans chaque regard et dans chaque cœur, mais c'était une rage de vaincre, un rage de gagner cette bataille qui les attendait à l'extérieurs de ces murs. Une guerre contre ce mégalomane et sa troupe de laquais qui prêchait les Ténèbres. Levant leurs poings à leur tour, la masse cria et hurla ensemble à plusieurs reprises pour supporter leur guide, leur élu.

L'homme se tenait toujours sur l'estrade, les yeux brillant de fierté, de résolution et d'espoir. Par réflexe, il remonta sa monture de lunette sur son nez et passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, les ébouriffant encore un peu plus, laissant apparaître une mince cicatrice ayant la forme d'un éclair. Puis, il regarda ces alliés se préparer dans un engouement contagieux, mais avant de les rejoindre, il regarda une dernière fois la photo qu'il avait posée, à son arrivée, sur le lutrin qui servait autrefois à allocution de son ancien directeur de collège. Une photo qui bougeait et qui représentait les gens pour lesquelles l'homme se battait et survivait jusqu'à ce jour fatidique de son destin.

Souriant tendrement à l'image, les yeux scintillant de larmes, l'homme finalement se repris tout en leur adressant une prière muette : « Papa, Maman, Sirius, même vous Monsieur le directeur, si vous m'entendez et où que vous soyez, donnez-moi votre courage et votre soutient, j'en ai grandement besoin aujourd'hui.» Puis, il scruta la foule et remarqua que quelqu'un l'appelait; il savait que le moment crucial arrivait à grande allure. Prenant une brusque inspiration et, dans une même mouvement, sa photo, qu'il remis dans sa poche, l'homme commença à quitter la scène, lorsqu'un souffle éthéré l'entoura d'une chaleur bienfaisante et réconfortante. Surpris, l'homme s'arrêta en leva les yeux et souria. Malgré sa croyance, quelqu'un veillait sur lui : il n'était pas seul et il ne le sera plus jamais. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude s'éclaira, l'esprit plus léger. Il avait un destin et il allait le réaliser : il débarrassait la Terre de ce cauchemar vivant.

Sans un regard en arrière, l'homme parti au devant de sa destinée, car un sage l'avait dit : si l'on veut la paix, la guerre est pratiquement inévitable. Il est venu, il a vu et il vaincra... avec tout ceux qui l'aidait de près ou de très loin… D'une dernière enjambée, il s'engouffra finalement dans la foule compacte et ne fit plus qu'un avec elle et ce, jusqu'à la fin et pour toujours. _Par la volonté du peuple…_

Fin


End file.
